


黄医生的烦恼

by Movingsun



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-20
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:13:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27120934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Movingsun/pseuds/Movingsun
Relationships: 博舅 - Relationship, 张博/邢佳栋
Kudos: 2





	黄医生的烦恼

黄医生的烦恼

张博带邢佳回老家参加他姐的婚礼——还是把人骗去的。他逢人便介绍：哎您好您好，您认识吧？这位，我们邢老师，上电视的，央视御用男一号，哎您想要签名，我这有记号笔，签哪儿啊签衣服上？还合影？我来给你们拍呀手机给我。  
邢佳以为是到北京来玩的。他前一天还在上海摸鱼，老头刷手机，后脚就被他的小学生喊到北京来，说，走啊，我带你爬西山去。  
西山是没爬到，他一下飞机就被塞到张博那辆大越野车后排。后排放着两个软枕，枕头上绣着小老虎，颇有晋陕地区农村习俗里花里胡哨的味；还有个纸盒子，里面堆的全是零食，薯片浪味仙泡椒凤爪乃至一包即食螺狮粉。邢佳看他穿的一身红，红色羽绒服背后也是一个虎头，喜庆吉利又俗气，整挺迷惑：你穿这个爬山啊？  
张博把车开出T3停车场，回头嬉皮笑脸朝邢佳做鬼脸：不着急，不着急，我带你去我家里放行李。  
然而他们连车都没开进胡同就被七大姑八大姨围住。邢佳给每个人细细签名，合照，依次相互介绍，张博一个个指点过去：这是我二姐，这是我小妹，这是我姨妈，这是我三姨妈，那是大伯。邢佳家里没那么多表亲兄弟，更加迷茫地打招呼，到最后只能摆出自己最僵硬的笑容：你好，你好。  
张博自己家不在这儿，买在东三环。他带邢佳来的地方是西城的一条胡同，邻里乡亲都相互认识，违规搭建的天台上架着竹棚，丝瓜冬瓜豌豆苗，互相牵手缠在竹片子上。春节贴的春联耷拉下来，顺着风像旗子鼓。张博把亲戚赶走，带邢佳往更里面走，沿路给他介绍，说那家邻居，去年种出一个半人高的大冬瓜，把棚子给扯塌了。后来喊街坊们去他家包饺子，冬瓜馅，唯一一个茴香猪肉，还被他妈吃到了。当时人家说，这吃到福利的，来年绝对有好运。张博一边替邢佳整理被亲戚拉扯歪的衣服，一边说：我妈哪信这个啊，但谁想到呢，我姐今年就，结婚啦！  
金黄色的银杏叶飘落在他们之间。张博为邢佳推开院子门，一个和谐的婆婆脸和一盘热菜一起端出来。邢佳彻底傻眼了，他还穿着冲锋衣呢，头发也没抓，运动裤运动鞋，不知道的，还以为是哪里来的中年老男人。他没见过这阵势：院子里栽着一棵桃树，冬天叶子掉光了，便系上许许多多许愿的红绸布。桃树下放着一张大圆桌，有几个小孩趴在桌子边玩手机，一个个眼镜带着，不就是小大人嘛。其余他们刚刚见过的远近亲戚，都或坐或站，看着门外坐着的新娘子。要不是张博指认，邢佳还认不出来那是新娘：没穿婚纱或者别的婚服，唯一的装饰是头上一朵百合花。  
邢佳再傻也看出这是婚礼前的家宴：小博儿，我来不好吧。  
张博把他手给握住了，不让他跑：哎，什么家宴，朋友也能来呀，朋友。  
那个婆婆上菜回来了，往邢佳手里塞了个青花瓷杯子，杯子里是普洱：小博儿跟我说过，他有个老师，对他可好啦，是您吧，我知道。他天天都往咱们这儿说，说的我都烦了。  
邢佳傻愣愣，他应付长辈可没有张博那样如鱼得水。张博借着他的娃娃脸，惹得每个姨妈伯伯都喜欢他。邢佳只好硬着头皮说：他都说我什么了呀。  
婆婆把他们拉到院子里：他说你好！哪儿哪儿都好！他喜欢呢！  
邢佳的脸呼的一下就烧红到耳根，张博还不放手，十指相扣，握得死紧。他低头喝茶，小声问张博：是谁啊？她咋不找我要签名？  
张博哈哈大笑，搞得大家都往这看，那几个小孩都扑上来找他们的小博叔叔要零食。他把车上那些膨化食品都发出去，又抓了把酥糖给邢佳：吃吧别客气。你说刚刚那个，她是我妈。  
邢佳撕糖纸的动作停下来：谁？  
张博拿了块稻香村彻底堵住他嘴巴：跟你说了，那是我妈！  
邢佳花了五分钟才吃完那个山楂锅盔。他盯着张博看，最后才拿过杯子：这个也太腻了。

午饭时间到，大家入席。人太多，张博和邢佳又帮忙拖了另一个桌子出来。他俩本来要坐远房亲戚那桌，结果被张博的爸妈生拉硬拽到他们身边坐下了，绕过老夫妻俩，就是新郎新娘。邢佳这才有空去打探新娘，简简单单一件绒衣，化淡妆，唯一的百合花也盛放过久，有些塌了。但气质和张博是一模一样的，骨子里就是傲，是冬日一朵玫瑰。  
新娘新郎站起来举杯，邢佳刚想站起来，结果第一下竟然没能起身。他略显尴尬，还好张博扶了他一把，两人喝完饮料，低头一看，一只黄狗儿从桌布下面探出头。  
张博惊喜至极，推开凳子，把黄狗儿从桌子下薅出来，抱着它就是一顿乱呼噜。那狗也亲热，粉舌头舔了张博一脸口水。舔完了，就来舔邢佳的手，咬他的运动裤，两只脚搭在他膝盖上哈哈。邢佳只好放下碗筷，去专心对付这个不请自来的宝贝。  
他问张博：你家养的狗啊？  
张博忙着在熬的汤里找大骨头给狗：在胡同口捡的。你发现没，它不太能说话。  
邢佳把狗毛顺开，在喉咙这儿找到一条撕裂的疤痕。黄狗儿果然发不出太大声音，只能哈哈邢佳，口水滴了一裤头。  
他问：咋回事儿啊？  
骨头还得晾凉，不过北京天冷，等了没一会儿就被黄狗儿叼走了。张博在旁边搓手逗狗：捡到他的时候脏不拉几的，我带它去看医生，才知道它被原主人割了声带。  
邢佳听的心惊肉跳，张博倒平静：然后啊，又被查出得了细小。给它治病的那个医生姓黄，它又是只纯种金毛，所以我们就都叫它黄医生。  
是吧，黄医生？  
张博拍拍手，金毛就使劲扒拉一把邢佳的运动裤，跳下去找张博了。张博费老鼻子力气把它抱到自己腿上，给它找小排骨吃：我爸妈，溺爱！养这么肥！夏天我要带他去学游泳。  
正常体型啊，我也养过狗的。  
你给他洗澡就知道了，都是实心肉，我妈还一个劲给它买牛肉吃。我下次再回来遛狗，它都能拽着我跑了。  
张博抱着黄医生看了一会儿，突然问邢佳：我们把它带回去养吧？  
邢佳刚刚在给虾剥壳，听到这话，手上一歪，虾黄尽流出来了。  
带回哪养啊？你拍戏飞来飞去的。  
想它嘛，再说我这段时间都休息。  
然后再把它送回来。  
送回来吃冬瓜饺子，然后去我那里学游泳。减肥！  
张博使劲拍了拍黄医生脑壳。金毛挣扎着从他身上跳到地上，摇动一身肉和炸毛尾巴，又去邢佳身上哼哼了。  
张博不满意，把狗爪子扒下来：哎，它都不亲我。  
邢佳懒得搭理大醋罐子，一心一意给狗剥白灼虾。

最后张博还是把狗带走了。  
胡同里面进不了车，张博把越野停在外面。他们牵着黄医生走过石头路，砖石缝隙里还有没打扫干净的礼炮中的彩带纸屑。黄医生在两人之间穿来穿去，乖乖爬上后座，舒舒服服歪到那两个老虎软垫里。  
邢佳恍然大悟：原来你早有筹备。  
张博倒车，猛打方向盘：没有，你上次不是说我这车坐的不舒服嘛，就去买了俩。  
邢佳看着那一红一绿两个刺绣枕头，闭了嘴。黄医生丝毫不介意，拿花鼻子拱枕头，自愿给邢佳当热乎乎背靠。  
张博看邢佳的样儿，宽慰他的心：没事儿，没事儿，算什么家宴嘛，朋友也能来的。  
什么朋友啊，搞得我怪尴尬。  
你不是我朋友嘛，你是我老师，是我男朋友啊。  
黄医生在邢佳背后嗷嗷叫。张博故意板起脸，在等红灯的时候假装训斥黄狗儿：你叫什么叫啊，给你多找个饭票不好嘛！  
哦，合计着我就是饭票啊。  
哎，不能这么说，你是它的减肥助手，也是它爸。  
张博抓过邢佳揣在口袋里的手，车厢里的暖气流包裹住他们两人。  
你知道吧，你是它的好大爸啦！  
黄医生也把爪子伸过来，放在他们紧紧相牵的手上，两颗黑珍珠小眼睛滴溜溜转着。  
张博说：你看，它还不知道，这世界上又多了一个爱它的人呢。


End file.
